


Start Of Something New (RAFAEL BARBA + NICK AMARO)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: Gen, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: requested by @/svu-heartthrob:READER X RAFAEL X NICKword count: 804warnings: polyamory





	

Everyone knew that Nick and Rafael were in a healthy, loving relationship. Everyone knew that they were living together, they were in love, and nobody could come between them. Until you.

You were a liaison between SVU and the media- mostly because everyone on the squad could be abrasive except the Lieutenant who you appointed the face of SVU. You worked closely with Mike, but with him sick you worked with one of your closer friends, Nick.

There was a reason you chose to work with Mike more- he was married and he had two children, and you were good friends with Nick. You had met on your first day with SVU and hit it off and when the first beginnings of a crush were blooming you had learned about Rafael. And then you had begun to fall for Rafael too.

And you found yourself in a clusterfuck of attraction, stuck late in Rafael’s office to go over what Nick was going to say at the press conference the next day. You were sat across from them and Rafael was sat too close to Nick. You shuffled and reworded something for Nick to make him sound less abrasive. After the fourth attempt to call the perpetrator by his name and keeping the tone light Rafael’s hand disappeared behind Nick’s back.

“Mi amor,” The elder man whispered, “Es el momento de preguntar.” Nick looked surprised, face reddening. You sighed and thought about slamming your clipboard into your face, but that would be rude. The men conversed lowly in Spanish, Nick’s hands beginning to shake.

“If this is inconvenient for the both of you I can retire for the night and we can prep, I don’t know, before the press conference. I would just love waking up at the asscrack of dawn to prep before a nine am conference.” Immediately, both sets of eyes landed on you, digesting you. You felt small, then, because both of their gazes were critical and it scared how exactly how much it seemed that they were learning all of your secrets with just their gazes.

“Sounds like you, Rafi,” Nick mused, looking toward his lover, “Should you ask or should I?”

“You can have the honors,” Rafael grinned at his boyfriend, the hand not behind Nick’s back rubbing Nick’s tight. Nick smiled, genuinely, and then looked toward you with the same smile on his face.

“A date. Do you want to go on one?” He was confident, something you wished you could coax out of him while talking about the details of the case. In a moment you realized what he had said and your eyebrows shot up, feeling confusion grow in your stomach.

“I’m sorry?” You asked incredulously, “I don’t go on dates with taken men, especially when their boyfriend is sitting on the couch next to them.” Nick and Rafael both laughed before Rafael stood and approached you.

“Nick never said that I wouldn’t be going with the two of you,” Your eyebrows dipped down as Rafael took your hand, pulling you to your feet. Your clipboard clattered against the hardwood loudly, “He just had the honor of asking you.”

Nick stood and you didn’t take your hand away from Rafael.

“You don’t understand,” Nick said, “You’re still confused.” Your gaze flickered to him as you nodded, oddly warmed by Rafael hand on yours. Nick took your other hand. “We’re asking you on a date. With the both of us.”

“I don’t get it.”

Rafael sighed from next to you, “I can’t get you out of my head.”

“Neither can I,” Nick chimed in.

“And when I spoke to Nick about it he expressed the same feelings. Then we decided that, you know, maybe we should introduce a third into our relationship. Only if you’re comfortable, of course, and in a relationship with the both of us.”

“You’d date us, first, and then, y’know, if you liked what we had going on maybe we’d consider a longer term triad.” You were stunned at what the men were proposing- in your head you related it to a threesome except, you know, not sexual. A threesome relationship. What had Nick called it? A triad?

“I…” The words dropped from your mind as you looked over both of them, glancing between each other and then back to you. You had been stuck in a never ending loop of attraction for the both of them and what would be better than a relationship that went all ways between all three of you? You found yourself smiling slightly, reminding yourself to thank Mike for being sick when you spoke to him next, “Yeah, sure. Let’s finish prep and then you guys can take me out.” They beamed at you and you looked to Rafael, “Who pays if there’s three people on the date?”


End file.
